Brotherhood in Elrios
by PixeliteMC
Summary: The Remaking of my story. After being sucked out by a Scrin wormhole, Gryle Bane, a commander of the Brotherhood of Nod with her MCV gets transported to the continent of Elrios, She starts a hidden Brotherhood in Elrios as she tries start a her new life in this world. READ MY 2nd OC IN MY PROFILE BEFORE READING. C&C x Elsword Crossover. PS: I suck at summaries.


**If guys read my first Brotherhood in Elrios story, Forget the first one that was made, I'm rewriting the prologue, The story was going nowhere with the beginning, so I had to rewrite it and re calibrate the plot or story and whatsoever, But it stays the same, My OC is transported to Elrios with an MCV and starts her life. Below is the ID of Gryle in the Elsword Universe. But Before reading! PLEASE READ MY 2ND OC IN MY PROFILE.**

 **Name: Gryle Bane**

 **Age: 19**

 **Race: Tiberian/Human**

 **Affiliation: Brotherhood of Nod**

 **Job class: Veteran Militant – Shadow Blade - Commander**

 **Equipment: Dual Pistols, Katana, Optic Camouflage and Detonation Charges.**

 **Combat Skills:**

 **Tiberium Infusion (Passive) – Gryle is immune to poison and her current agility is doubled.**

 **Liquid Tiberium-Built Katana (Passive)– Gryle has bonus armor penetration with a chance to destroy enemy equipment with the usage of her LTBK and once an enemy is injured by her blade, the enemy will be damaged over time.**

 **Assassination – Gryle's next attack will deal more damage, armor penetration and a bleeding effect than her regular slash or bullet damage regardless the way she attacks.**

 **Crimson Slash – Gryle's performs a wide horizontal slash around and instantly damaging anyone in range of her slash or anyone around her.**

 **Darken Dive – Gryle leaps with inhumane speed and attempts to stab the target.**

 **Crescent Shot – Gryle performs a 360 rapid fire, damaging all enemies around her. Can be performed while airborne.**

 **Double Shot – Gryle accurately fires her pistols at a target with two bullets.**

 **Bullet Stream – Gryle switches her pistol into rapid-fire and sends out a hail of bullets on a target direction.**

 **Green Spike – Gryle summons Tiberium crystal spikes from the ground to impale here enemies.**

 **Shard blast – Gryle summons small Tiberium shards and sends it to her foes. Upon reaching their target they trigger small Tiberium explosions.**

 **Kane's Judgement (Hyperactive) – Gryle marks a target location and activates a NOOBC in orbit and sends out a large red laser beam over the targeted location with a massive AOE damage for 8 seconds.**

 **Location: ?/Elrios**

 **Elsword – Lord Knight**

 _"Elswords POV"_

I can't remember what happened earlier, all I know is I got knocked out for some reason, I felt my body very numb, I knew I was wounded but I didn't feel any pain, I then attempted to move my body trying to rise up, then the pain came, I suddenly fell back to the soft pillow. I then opened my eyes just to be greeted by a rather odd sight of the room, every wall and even the ceilings were painted metallic-black, and a red light shining the room, I then looked at the window which was colored gradient red. I then turned to my left to see a stunning long raven-haired and bloody red-eyed girl in a black cloak sitting in a chair. She then spoke.

"You've finally awaken, how do you feel?" said the raven-haired girl with a cold yet soft voice.

I felt my head pinched with pain, as I held a hand in my head. "I feel sick, but yet good".

"You'll be good after a sleep, before you were brought here, I found you unconscious in the nearby forest battered and bruised up, and we had your injuries treated since you were sleep".

I then remembered what happened, I was on my way back to Velder until I was ambushed by demons back in the forest nearby Feita, and one got lucky and stunned me, then nothing else.

"I see how long I was out"

"It's just been three days after we found you in the forest, You were barely alive during that day." That's good, but three days is going to make my friends worry a lot especially Elesis and Eve.

"Thank you I guess...I'm Elsword? Just Where am I?" I said and asked in a kindly way. She then stood up.

"I'm Gryle of the Brotherhood of Nod, we are currently in the Temple, I suggest you get some good sleep, By tomorrow you'll probably be healed and we can talk more" I then nodded in response, but I never heard of this Brotherhood, with that, she left the room and dim off the red lights, leaving me alone in the dark room. I imagined what faces the Elgang has now with my disappearance.

I then started to close my eyes as I went to my dream state, I should probably start traveling tomorrow.

 _"After a While"_

I woke up tiredly in the large bed, back in the usual metal-black room I was in yesterday. I noticed that I was only wearing my shirt and shorts, I had bandages all over my body. Guess I'm fully healed, I should really thank Gryle for this. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Are you awake sir?" asked someone with a dark voice outside.

"Yes" I replied nervously. A black-clothed figure then entered with my Lord Knight uniform and sword in his hands and he placed them in the table beside the bed.

"The commander wishes to see you in the dining room, please take your time, I'll be waiting outside" said the Figure as it headed outside. I then quickly wore my freshly washed uniform and equipped my repaired great sword, I think I'll have to thank the one who did it later. I then went outside to be greeted by the figure who delivered my clothes.

"Well, I'm ready"

"If you please follow me" I nodded in response, he then started walking as I followed. The place was literally painted in metal-black color, all corners and walls. The place was exotic designed like a church or a citadel, I saw red banners with an emblem, the emblem seems to be a black scorpion's stinger inside a black hexagon triangle. This place really did look like a temple. All the people that we came across were all wearing black clothing, some were black hooded and masked figures with exotic looking armor while holding a rather advanced rifle and katanas on their waist.

'What's with the obsession of the place being very black' I thought out.

 **Location: Australian Red Zone/Earth**

"Achoo!" sneezed a bald man in black clothes in his office.

 **Back with Elsword**

We then entered a big room with a long oval shaped table filled with assortment of delicies, I then saw Gryle in the end of the table with a plate of cookies, Wait? Gryle is the commander? Well she found me, I owe her one.

The black-figure then pulled a chair as he gestured me to sit in front of Gryle. I then went over and sat in front of her in response.

"That'll be all" I heard Gryle said as the Black-clad figure bowed and left the room.

"Please, Help yourself" Gryle pointed at the assortment of delicies and drinks. I then poured a glass with tea, which smelled very great. I then took a large sip, and sighed.

"Haa…Thank for the tea Gryle." Gryle let out a small smile and nodded.

"So…How do you feel now?"

"I think I'm okay now, I might be able to travel today"

"I'm glad" Gryle smiled kindly. After an awkward moment of silence.

"So who's the guy who brought my clothes?" I asked breaking the silence.

"He's Confessor Fredrick, an Elite Guard of the Temple"

"Confessor? " I asked quizzically.

"In the army, you can say he's a Veteran Knight" Gryle corrected as I nodded.

"No offense Gryle, but I never heard of your Brotherhood" I asked as she finished her plate and took a sip of her coffee.

"None taken Elsword, It's expected that no one in this world would know about the Brotherhood of Nod" Gryle said reassuringly as I raised my eyebrows at the sentence. 'No one of this world'

"No one of this world? Is this brotherhood of yours have been always kept isolated?" I asked curiously.

"No, we are basically not from this world" Gryle simply said, surprising me once again. Well Dimension travel is possible but they need to deal with Glaive beforehand, many questions were invading my mind.

"Judging from your reaction, you have a lot of questions running in your mind doesn't it?" says Gryle as she took a bite of a cookie, Gryle sure loves cookies. She then looked at me attentively with those deathly and scary eyes.

"Well yes, do you mind if I ask?"

"Well go ahead, but I'll also you some questions afterwards"

"Sure, what is the Brotherhood of Nod?" I started

"Well, back in my world. The Brotherhood of Nod is a Religious and political organization where Millions of individuals from all walks of life are united in the name peace. We are the voice of the weak and oppressed"

 ** _"After a While"_**

I was in complete loss of words after hearing Gryle's story about her world, A world where humanity is in civil war, The Brotherhood of Nod helping people that worked, united and fought together for the betterment of humanity. To simplify it, Gryle's world is full of Chaos just like mine. After that, she then gave her story about herself on why she joined this Brotherhood, she lost her parents when she was still young, what a rough childhood. She rose through the ranks under the care of their Founder (Kane), She didn't deny that they were a group fanatics, Well I'm not a person that judges people's belief. She then ended where she was transported to Elrios and with her Nasod-like friend 'Legion'.

"…and with that, I found myself here ,Legion and my forces in this forest, we've been here for three days, We kept avoiding indigenous life forms in this world, you're the first being that we encountered in this world" Gryle finished.

"Well, there are a lot of races in this world"

"Okay my turn, care to explain this world of yours" said Gryle as she kept the attentive look at me. I then nodded.

"Now, where do I start?"

 _"After a While"_

 **Location: Temple of Nod/Nod Forward Base/?**

 _"Gryle's POV"_

This world was some sort of interesting at the least. It was a world where elves, magic, demons and other celestial beings exist. To simplify it, It a world full of fantasy and chaos. Elsword also explained his story about his group, calling it Elsearch Party or Elgang who's on a journey to search for the lost relics called El crystals and was now legendary adventurers who saved the world from Chaos, he even explained the regions and kingdoms of the continent called Elrios, the word 'El' seems to be a common word. I mean El tree? Elves? Elrios. Elsword. MaElstorm.

"I then woke up here" Elsword finished his story. I was kind of interested about the Nasods. He said that Nasods are Android beings.

"So this what you call 'Nasods', are they extinct with no trace after the war?"

"Not actually, they are still old Nasod ruins back in Altera, Eve the Queen of Nasods is actually trying to revive her race, she is currently with group and my…" said Elsword but stopped right there.

"I see, where is this Elsearch Party of yours are now?"

"At Velder at our house and I know that they are worried about me by now"

"Well since you're fully healed, you can leave anytime, but can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure…What do you need?"

"Come with me" I said to Elsword as I stood up and headed to door as he followed in response.

We then found ourselves outside the Temple, Elsword was greeted by an odd site, Dozens Metal-Black painted Building can be seen in his sight, Militants were marching in the area, vehicles were rolling down the streets, aircrafts were roaring in the skies. We then were escorted by Black Hand Troopers to the Operations Center as the Confessors just stood guard in the Temple Doors.

"Wooah…I didn't expect this" said Elsword as he stared in awe at the odd site.

"I did tell you that we are a part religious, part political and part military organization" We then went down the road as soldiers we passed by stood in attention.

"So where are we going?" asked Elsword .

"There, the operations center" I said as I pointed a building with satellite dishes on top of it.

 **Location: Operations Center/Nod Forward Base/Eastern Coastline near Feita/Elrios**

We were now in the operations room, In the middle was a red hologram table which shows two large continents, I asked Elsword to point out roads, cities and other important locations that should be taken note If ever I'm going out of this base. Elrios or now called Lurensia and Fluone

"Over here is the Kingdom of Velder" said Elsword as he pointed a part of the holographic map as Legion highlighted the location and named it 'Velder'.

"Ruben, Elder, Feita, Velder, Hamel,Sander and Lanox. So these are Human occupied settlements?" I said as held a hand in my chin for being observative.

"Yes, and the floating island is Altera where the Nasod ruins and a Ponggos mining station is located"

"And this demons, where are they from?"

"They are from the Demon Realm near Lanox."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Well that's all the information I can give, sorry"

"No it's okay, you gave all the help I needed" I said with an understanding smile.

"Well, if you don't mind I need to get back to Feita, my friends must be worried to my disappearance"

"Sure, I can arrange a transport if you want?"

"Uh. If you don't mind, who am I to reject it" Elsword said nervously as I just chuckled. We then went out of the Center and decided what vehicle we should use.

"You want to go by air or sea?" I asked Elsword.

"How about in the sea?" Elsword answered as I just nodded and put a hand in ears.

"Legion, prepare us a Battleship please" I said to the AI.

"Yes commander"

"Guess we got our ride then" said Elsword.

 **[END]**

 **AN: There won't be much Nod Intervention in this story, so it might be concentrated about my OC in Elrios. So yeah! Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews. This was my second story so please go a little easy on me.**


End file.
